A Tale of Speed and Love
by Ogamer143
Summary: Yusai has just moved to domino city and now he meets and old friend even if he does not know it Akiza. As he attempts to learn all the little details of turbo dueling a concept foreign to him he also unties with new and old friends growing bonds faster through this new sport than he dreams possible however even at 90 mph does he have the courage to ask a girl on a date. YusaiXAki


**This is my first fanfic and I would love any input, good or bad that you have. By the way Yugioh 5D's never happened.**

Yusai POV

Why did this always happen to me, I think my life has finally gotten better from the previous blow then A new curve ball is thrown my way. I mean I have heard people talk about moving and how bad it is to happen twice how "Much they have moved" but I find it unfair to move 7 times in 10 years. My name is Yusai and I am a duelist well at least that is the sport I love but I can never settle down in a place long enough to do anything about it. I have to say that even in the chaos I have seen the world living in Berlin, Paris, New York, and more. Now I was leaving my current home in South America to go to Domino City, Japan. Maybe this would be different I thought as I took off in the plane a transition to a new life.

My first impressions of the City were nice, tall building packed streets the works that made any big city gain its metal. My impressions always were good then you would meet the true city the poverty unemployment and pollution and you would stop liking the city. I laughed to myself as I looked around being 17 my mom had aloud me to come out a day early. She had even reserved me and left me a room in an admittedly pretty awesome hotel that was one of the advantages of her job as a foreign advisory for the U.S. And then there was the bad stuff. Some of these included but were not limited to her never being home and her need to learn a new language plus you no the always moving thing I did not love that. I had been walking for a while I did not quite no how long when I bumped into a kid running the opposite direction.

"Sorry" the kid said as he scrambled to get up and collect his cards which were now strewn across the side walk.

"No it was all my fault," I said as I bent down to help the kid pick up all of his cards and then I looked a one, "Thunder sea horse, Whats That?"

"Only my prized card," the kid boasted as he finished picking up his cards and he held his hand out clearly a sign that signaled to hand him the card.

"I love dueling," I said as I looked at the boy.

"Cool," he kind of scoffed, "I am sure I could take you on but the duel is about to begin."

" The Duel?"

"Wow you are an amateur, the Grand Duel Tournament." He looked up at me and noticed a blank look on my face."Just follow me I will show you," and with that he dragged me off.

We quickly arrived at the location that the boy had described, It was a massive racing track with fans lining the stands on the track two people rode machines that looked a lot like motorcycles and it seemed as if the two of them were dueling while riding these powerful machines.

"Ah the duels already started," the boy said looking at the duel."well I guess I will see you round stranger," the boy said as he started bounding off.

"Wait!" I said, "What is going on.

"Why a turbo duel of course," the boy said and he left Yusai standing there bewildered by the spectacle.

I could barley tell what was going on down on the field but he did know he wanted it, he wanted the speed the power, already knowing how to build things with ease Yusai vowed to himself that one day he would be able to feel the power he knew people could feel when riding one of these. Not today he decided and he looked up at the big screen to see what was going on.

As the duel raged on something kept nagging at the back of my mind be it a memory or something else I did not know but whenever they brought up Jack Atlas I somehow felt he knew this person and then he shrugged it off nothing is that stupid I said to himself and kept enjoying the spectacle.

The next mourning I got up and prepared for the plane his mother was coming in on he kept thinking about the duel it had been one of the closest and most accelerating duels I had ever seen In the end Jack had lost but it had been amazing seeing the speed at which they made every move like they had become one with what I had now learned were called duel runners and created pure power. I looked up saw the clock and dashed so that I could make it to the airport in time to see my mom arrive.

**I am planning to alternate between the point of view of Yusai and Akiza please give me any opinion that you have on this in the comments and tell me if you want more. **


End file.
